


just a sunny day for you

by SorenTeaTime



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTeaTime/pseuds/SorenTeaTime
Summary: Soren only liked three sunny days of his life, and Ike has a penchant for birthdays. Just a short,  tranquil introspection.





	just a sunny day for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fe-fiction on tumblr when I was applying for a mod position!

"Soren! Why don't you come up here?" Boyd's blaring voice rung through the meadow as he wiped the sticky sweat on his brow; the green-haired youth could only pout, burying the small frame of his face further into the book he had found on his desk, a present from Ike, as the note had said. He would never part with such a generous offering.

_ The sunshine kisses both of their ruby cheeks. _

_ Sitting along the river, Ike swung his legs inside the clear freshwater. "Soren, when's your birthday?"  _

_ "Hm? Why such a random thought, Ike?" he quirks an eyebrow up, tucking a stray lock of his messy bangs behind his ear. Ike is pretty like this, he thinks. All lanky and gangling, as awkward as teenagers go, yet his face still retains that slight chubbiness Soren remembers from years ago. _

_ The wind gently ruffles the other boy's cerulean hair and the loose headband behind him; his expression is unreadable as ever, unwaveringly blank and serene.  _

_ "No reason." Ike looks back down onto his bare feet, splashing and kicking in the water. "I just thought we never really celebrated it." _

_ "That's fine with me. It doesn't matter-" _

_ "But it does. To me." _

_ Ike's usually calm eyes have gone watery as his brows furrowed, expression akin to a cloudy day.  _

_ Soren just shrugged, sighing. "Well, then. Feel free to congratulate me whenever you can." _

_ "I think it'll be the day you joined us. I mean, we don't know much about you, right? But you're still part of the group." His gaze coyly shifts over to the smaller boy. "Part of the family, as Mist likes to put it." _

_ Soren smiles, and Ike smiles back.  _

"If he's not feeling like it, Boyd, leave him be." Ike's warm, mature voice follows. 

"Well, fine. Go crawl up in the shade like a… what're they called… a vampire! Right!"

Scoffing, Soren bites back verbally. "Well, vampires are fictional and non-existent." he drawls out slowly, feeling Ike's gaze graze his back, "not unlike your intelligence, of course."

"Hey--!" Boyd gasps out loud, running downhill toward Soren, accidentally tripping along the way. The pale boy hears Ike laugh, and he allows himself a giggle as he watches Boyd struggle.

It's a sunny day. The second one he had ever enjoyed.

  
  
  


They shared a horse for their travels after the war; and being the nomads they have become, sticking together was a must. Both are older now, Soren's once bony, hollowly dark facial features and limbs now simply finely defined. Ike, on the other hand, had become similar to his father appearance-wise, all almost comically rippling muscles. It's interesting, seeing the both of them grow together.

They stop at a pond for a tiny break before departing once more. Soren bites his fingernails nervously as he counts, aloud, their budget for the next few weeks - though they could always return to the lavish lifestyle of the rich, both young men knew it just wasn’t for them. Spoiled life was never good enough. 

The sun sets, spreading its last rays towards the pair.

“Soren,” he loves how Ike calls out his name. He’s always loved that. “do you remember what is today?”

The mage bites his lower lip; it takes him a while to get it. “That’s the anniversary… of my arrival.”

“Yeah. Kinda like your birthday.” Ike chuckles, barely inaudible, yet Soren’s hearing always manages to pick it out akin to finding the fairest fruit in the orchard. “Except that I don’t have much to offer you this time.” 

The huff he gives out is so tired, utterly exhausted, that it forces a furrow in Soren’s brow. “And that’s fine by me, as long as I am by your side.” 

Slowly, the two faces’ shadows melt into one as their respective bodies follow. 


End file.
